an unexpected couple
by Droshin
Summary: hanabi's alway been hinata's little sister, but now she taking her stand, 5 years after pain detroys the villige naruto returns from hunting down him and sasuke. just to find how this girl has matured
1. the beggining

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of the characters, (unless i make up my own)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 5 LONG years away from the village, naruto had finally returned to find it 5 times better then when he left. he though it would take at least 10 years to fix what pain did to the a long voyage to stop the akaski so that the village would not be attacked again, only tobi remained, and sasuke was still missing. looking around he though *better find people i know*

At first he saw what look like hinata, he blushed, remembering the confession she had given 5 years earlier, he walk to her, slowly, wanting to surprise the girl, that, he decided to love back with all his might. He hugged her from behind and whispered to her ear, " I'm finally back hinata, and i love you too".

Suddenly the person spun around and kicked him in the jaw and yelled. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, IM HANABI... n-n-NARUTO!"

Naruto stared at the grown version of the ice cold little girl he met before leaving the villiage, now that he looked at her he noticed A LOT of diffrences betwenn her and hinata. she was thin, taller then what he remember of hinata, and her eyes were... brighter. at that moment he felt his heart punding.*what the.* he thought, *why is my chest like this, and how did that little ice princess grow so much!*

As naruto stared in disbelief, hanabi walked up to him, "are you just going to sit there, or get up, you must be hungry after you trip, and from what Ive heard, you really love ramen, so come on."she helped him up, "by the way the hokage told me to show you around the new village for the next week, don't even THINK of considering this a date." As she walked away naruto thought, *i have a good felling about today, and a bad one for the rest of the week*

- Later That Day -

"Delicious, i just love ramen", Naruto shouted out loud. hanabi looked at the idiot her sister once fell in love with, "naruto, there's something you should know, the reason i kicked earlier is because i thought you were shino or kiba, they keep mistaking me for hinata... but he most important thing to tell you is..." she looked away, "hinata doesn't love you anymore, she has been going from those to for the last 3 month's, she even dated rock lee as well, you better give up on her".

naruto looked at her, and said, "i thought that would happen, and i was prepared for the shock when i came home, could you just show me to somewhere i can stay for the night, or until i find a place, i sold my home when i left". Hanabi looked back at him and blushed.

"ABOUT THAT, The hokage ordered you to stay with me while im showing you around (thinking: DAMN TSUNADE), so you'll be staying in my room at the hyuga residence, WITH ME and near hinata."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THAT'S MY FRIST STORY FOR NOW, so comment and fav it.

Naruto: "common people just f***ing comment"

Hanabi: "naruto..." PUNCHES NARUTO


	2. a new life starts

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

I'm so sorry the last one was short here's a longer one for your enjoyment

xxxxxx

naruto was shocked, he had to stay with the girl who confessed to him 5 YEARS AGO, and her now very hot little sister. the only word that could describe this was... was... HEAVEN! as he walked behind hanabi, he new that this would get awkward at night, why you ask, well ask again when their sleeping in the same bed.

in a matter of minutes they were standing in front of the hyuga house. "OK, Ive brought naruto" she called, and in an instant over 20 servants arrived carrying fruits, book, all that a person could need, they stood in front of them, and in an instant bowed and yelled "WELCOME BACK MASTERS HANABI AND NARUTO-SAMA".

Naruto looked towards hanabi confused, she look back and said, "I KNOW, I KNOW, most the servants aren't here, just these few, it's so embarrassing, i hope this will be enough"

naruto looked back at the crowd of people and said only two words, "DAMN RIGHT!"

-2 hours later-

Naruto knew the hyuga's were rich, but not this rich, after a LONG tour of the house he was exahusted, he and hanabi were walking down a hall way when he say her blush *she looks so cute*, he thought then asked, "why are you blushing?"

she opened up a door and walked in, "this will be our... our... r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ROOM!" she almost yelled. naruto looked in and started to blush. It was a light blue room with a radio, one master bath, a snack bar (yes i said a FREAKEN SNAKE BAR), and the object that made him blush, a very small bed, to fit on it they would have to sleep ON each other, or at least with a few (FEW) inches between them. "w-w-w-wow" was all he could mutter.

he looked at a clock that was on the wall to the far left, "well... *gulp*, whens dinner? hehehe." He VERY much liked this room.

hanabi looked at him, still blushing, and said, "well, actually right now, everyones expecting to hear, the story's of the GREAT NARUTO-SAMA, defeater of pain. I'm soooooo sorry." naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this, what could he say, it was funny.

- 5 miniutes later outside the diner hall-

hanabi looked towards naruto, again, apologising for what was about to happen. as soon as the doors opened all he heard was applause and questions. "DID YOU FIND SASUKE? how many akaski underlings did you kill? Did you kiss anyone while you were gone?" that last one was the most awkward, since the answer was no.

After eating naruto and hanabi escaped out the back door, "wow, that was, weird" was naruto's first sentence to hanabi. "now, shall we take a walk around the hyuga beautiful garden?" he asked jokingly, expecting a no almost immediately.

instead hanabi, slowly started walking, then stopped and looked back, "sure, I'm free." Naruto was amazed at how beautiful her clear white eyes were. all he could think was, *wow!*

*how could he be hanging with such a pretty girl?* he thought. as they walked towards the garden he decided to try to tell her she had beautiful eyes, he grabed her shoulder and spun here around, and at the moment he was about to tell her (WHAM!). Some one had slapped him, Hard and yelled, "I TOLD YOU KIBA, DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER, SHE LIKES SOMEONE WHO LEFT THE VILLAGE AROUND 5 YEARS AGO!"

Naruto looked up and saw a grown up version of hinata, "hinata, it's been so long". he jumped up to hug her, as she blushed and realized it was naruto hugging her, she suddenly bushed away and ran behind the nearest tree. "N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN, when did you get back", she look at hanabi, "hanabi, did you make anouther clone of you self to transform and..."

before she could finish she covered hinata's mouth, "dear sister that i love sooooooooo much, stup up so i don't kill you!" naruto looked at the sister not sure what they were talking about.

"OK, well, lets go hanabi, if forgot the way to are room", hanabi quicktly jumped and ran away with naruto. naruto looked back and saw hinata pointing and giggle at them while talking to some guy, who looked EXTREMELY pissed off.

- at the room-

Naruto was about to lay down on a small couch located in their room, yes it was THAT big. after showing, walking in on hanabi changing, and getting slapped. he was ready for bed, maybe tomorrow would be as fun as today.

"N-NARUTO", hanabi called naruto from the bed, "IF Y-YOU WANT, come sleep over here with me." naruto blushed and walked toward the bed, "sure". He sat on the bed with an EXTREMELY embarrassed hanabi, she looked at him for a second then looked away, unable to make eye contact.

right as naruto layed down, to sleep, the door busted open. the pissed off dude from earlier stood there. "i won't allow this to happen, EVER." *oh great* naruto thought, as he realized, it was neji, FREAKEN nieji. "naruto, you will never make a baby with kanabi, YOUR not worthy enough."

At this they both blushed and yelled, "WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU THINK WERE DOING IN HERE!" then they realized that they WERE in the same bed, within inches of each other, and at that naruto jumped out of bed, "i-i-i-it's not what it looks like neji, i w-was just about to sleep that's all."

neji was fureous, "yea, YOU WERE ABOUT TO SLEEP WITH MY FAMILY MEMBER", he ran toward naruto with a kunia, as soon as he swong naruto jumped over neji, and kicked him, in the head, knocking him out. after he woke up naruto and hanabi explained the situation to neji, that they were ORDERED to share a room.

but before they finished he stood up "WAIT, naruto you were able to knock me out, i approve you to hanabi, please continue, it is hanabis fate to sleep with you, is shall not interrupt." *WTF* Naruto thought. hanabi literally fainted (her and hinata are related). "BUT if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

about 10 miniutes after he left they were laying in the bed, the door already fixxed and locked, then they looked at each other and said the samething, at the same time,,"wht did hinata tell him?"

As naruto fell asleep he thought, *this will be one LONG stay*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

there we go, that was the second chapter of my great story

Naruto: fav it please

Hanabi: thank you for not using a fowl mouth (holds up gun)

hinata: hehehe, i liked this chapter

Neji: WHY DO I SEEM LIKE A FREAKEN WUSS


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Sorry for misspells I'm a little rusty with writing, if your reading this, most likely you put up with misspells so far, and ill try to make this my longest chapter. im sorry if there not a lot of detail to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next mourning ready to take on the whole hyuga mansion, neji, hinata, the only one he wasn't sure about was that he could face hanabi, not after what neji said last night... and how he woke up.

- this mourning-

he woke up and sat up to stretch, when he looked around he remembered all that happened, including falling asleep with hanabi, at that though he jumped out the bed to look at the very pretty girl who he slept with last night.

her cute face was shinning with the mourning sun leaking in through the window, her dark hair spread across the pillow. he didn't know what he was doing as he leaned down. looking at her beautifully pink lips as she slept. he was within inches of her face, examining every inch of her face, her lips, her forehead, her silver white eyes... *EYES* naruto screamed in his head to stunned to mood.

she started to sit up slowly, naruto moved back as she did, still an inch from her face. Then she moved suddenly forward and kissed him, right when she did, the door slammed open, naruto jumped away, to see hinata standing at the door giggling "mourning sleepy lips, i see your taking advantage of hanabi's sleep walking", hinata giggled as she walked into the door.

she motioned naruto to sit on the couch (AGAIN yes, the rooms big enough for a couch), he took a quick look at hanabi (who was fast asleep) and sat next to the girl who once loved snuggled to his chest and said, "im not that shy little girl who used to faint at every little move you made, i did love, and now all i know, even from the moment you left the leaf is, naruto, is i want to kiss you"

naruto jumped off the couch and moved back against the wall, "h-hin-HINATA!" he tripped over his words, wondering what she wanted. She got of the couch and walked to him, talking as she did.

"Naruto Ive been waiting 5 years, years Ive trained my self not faint at the moment"she leaned forward, her face going red, and before he knew it there lips touched. naruto pulled away as hinata fell in his arms. he look down at her, and obviously, she fainted. *she hasn't changed that much*, he thought to himself.

"N-N-NARUTO, DID YOU JUST..." naruto spun around to see hanabi sitting upright in her bed, a look of shock on her face.

And that's how his mourning went, from him KISSING both sister, to hanabi storming out the room in a fit of rage.

- back to now-

Naruto sat in the bath that WHOLE morning, wondering what he should do? AND WHAT THE FREAK WAS GOING ON WITH HINATA! well only him, hanabi, and hinata knew, AND NO ONE ELSE got, dressed, and walked out to the garden.

As soon as he stepped on the lushes green grass, 4 hyuga boys jumped in front of him. he was surrounded, then the first one spoke, "we heard what you did this morning, and we'd like to tell you something" naruto backed up ready to fight. 'YOU... ARE... AWESOME! You kissed the two hottest girls of the hyuga, PLEASE TEACH US SEMPIA!"

Naruto was dumbfounded, "what?" he questioned them. They bowed like there life depended it "YOU KISSED, hinata-sama, and hanabi-sama, please teach us the way of your coolness. we beg you".

as naruto backed away, neji showed up, OUT OF NOWHERE BY THE WAY, right behind him, "i said you could sleep with hanabi, NOT hinata", he looked pissed "though i do recognize your courage in this matter." neji ran towards naruto, then... bowed, *WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY* Naruto thought, as he ran out of the garden, and away from these weird house. "WHERE IS THE DOOR!" he ran out the house towards the front gate, when suddenly someone kick him from behind. He went FLYING out the gate. When naruto looked back he saw hanabi standing there, the pure anger on her face would make any child cry, and possibly naruto. she slowly walked towards him.

"NARUTO, I AT LEAST WANT TO REMEMBER MY FIRST KISS", in a moment there lips meet. when hanabi finished she through him down, "naruto you will tell me what happened this morning, while we go get ramen."

hanabi started to walk down the street, naruto slowly got up, and started to walk right behind her, wanting to see what she was going to do to him. "WELL". she called back to him."start explaining, before i kill you"

Naruto ran up to her ready to explain the whole thing, when he noticed that she was blushing a bright red, "are you OK", he asked, "your blushing pretty hard".

hanabi turned towards him, giving him a death glare, "OF COURSE IM BLUSHING IDIOT, YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS AWAY. now tell me what happened be fore i serve YOU up as ramen.

-later while eating ramen-

"I see, so you neither kissed me or hinata, but it was the other way around" hanabi smiled, "naruto, lets make sure people don't try to kiss us, lets fake date, that way kiba will stop MISTAKING (air quotes) me for hinata, and hinata will stop bothering you. are we agreed?"

hanabi saw that at this comment, he was extremely embarrassed, "don't get shy now", she taunted him, "you've already stole my first and second kiss, and made out with the hottest girl in the hyuga's, if you get that shy now, wait till we get back to the house, i can tell you now people WILL have questions"

hanbi stood up, "come on lets go look for an apartment, i don't like living there anyway."

at this naruto finally spoke, "WHAT, why an apartment, i thought we were fake dating not..." hanabi smacked him across the face.

"A TWO BEDROOM YOU IDIOT", she started to walk out, "you don't want to deal with neji and hinata everyday do you?"

naruto didn't know what was going on, everything was happening to fast, his brain was out of wack. but one thing was for sure, things were getting interesting.

xxxxxxxxxx

Me: how did you like it, comment and fav. OH and just so everyone know, sakura and tenten come in next chapter along with other characters, AND a few surprises. Keep Reading!

Naruto: i like this one

Hanabi: shut up (blushes, and smacks naruto)


	4. new characters, more confusion

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

I'm really trying hard to get a chapter a day for my readers, just for your enjoyment ~helped with this one*Jada*~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Naruto knew he was standing in front of 3 different apartment building Hanabi ask the landlords how much the rent would be for a month on acertain apartments, and how much other bills are, bills like: water, electricity, air conditioning.

Naruto was amazed at how... AMAZING she was, she went over every detail of every thing they could need, and had the money to back her up. he was stunned, but not by the fact of her preciseness, but the factt of what she said to him earlier, he barley knew her and she pretty muchh ordered him to share an apartment with her.

hanabi was not a girl to be messed with, that was for sure, and if you did, you WOULD regret it. naruto knew by experience, for example: kissing her while she was sleep walking and then kissing her sister when she woke up!

For that he got kicked kissed then smacked (yes, i said kiss). and best of all, after everything, to make sure neither of us is harassed by her family, she decided to tell every one they were dating and for them to move in together.

"NARUTO", Hanabi screamed while running toward him, "i got an apartment on the 3rd floor of this building." Naruto looked were she was pointing at apartment B. "HA", he yelled, "I LIVED HERE IN THE SECOND FLOOR BEFORE", he ran to a board that posted who lived in what room, "i wonder who lives here?"

Naruto's face turned from delight to shock as he saw EVERYONE who lived in the building.

APARTMENT B GUEST LIST:

B1: ROCK LEE

B2:SAKURA HARUNO

B3:KIBA INUZUKA

B4: SHIKAMARU NARA

B5:NARUTO AND HANABI UZAMAKI

B6:NEJI AND TENTEN HYUGA

At this Naruto had a blank stare, when Hanabi came to take a look she almost screamed, "NEJI AND KIBA, THIS WILL BE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE".naruto just nodded till he finally said, "i know, sakura is here this WILL be awkward, while i was away she came to track me down to see if i found sasuke... and, well, we ended up kissing, after that i ditched her behind a restaurant, i was NOT ready for a relationship."

at this hanabi almost fell completely backwards, "WHAT, SHE TOLD THE VILLAGE SHE WENT TO VISIT A SICK AUNT WHO LIVED IN THE COUNTRY, THAT LIEING LITTLE...", she stopped when she realized that naruto was staring at her. "AND DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU DID NOT KISS ANYONE?'

"I JUST remembered it was a year after i left, 4 years in between, i forgot! OK?" Then someone called from behind them, "NARUTO, if i heard that story right, you better hide, sakura's coming home in about 5 minute's", it was shikamaru and tenten,or what looked like them.

"Holy shit you guys have to hide me, if Sakura See's me she will be so pissed" naruto said with a scared look on his face. looking side to side trying to see the end.

"Naruto chill she has probably has forgotten all about that little incident." said Hanabi. who was trying to calm him down so he didn't break down in the middle of the street.  
>shikamaru and tenten looked at them as sakura walked up and saw Hanibi and naruto. instantly they started to back away, motioning for naruto and hanabi to do the same, while Hanabi continued talking until she noticed that every body was backing away.<p>

" Hi naruto" said sakura with a sarcastic tone "you going ditch her like u ditched me you ass hole?" In an instant naruto and hanabi disappeared leaving behind two smoke bombs, while upstairs you could hear a door unlock open and shut.

Sakura stepped toward the board to see were he lived. At the sight of seeing both their names together she yelled up to their apartment, "NARUTO YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO WHAT THE (censored) IS GOING ON HERE!"

Nartuo and Hanabi sighed together in relief as they were safe inside away from Sakura's wrath. As naruto looked around the apartment he noticed hanabi staring at him, "whats wrong your face is all red? are you sick, let me feel your forehead!" He moved forward and slowly touched her forehead. naruto looked at her red face, while felling no fever, *WOW, her eyes are so... beautiful* he thought focused only on her.

"n-naruto, can i get a favor for a sick girl?" Naruto nodded, he would always help a girl in need. In an instant she jumped forward and pushed him to the ground, "kiss me" she whispered. With out warning there lips meet, naruto was stunned, hanabi got off of him and lied down on the floor, and fell asleep.

-later when she woke up-

"HANABI, i found out why you acted like that when we got in here, the somkebombs we used, if you breath them in you get drunk. IT'S LIKE DRINKING A CASE OF BEER!" Naruto showed her the warning label on the canisters.

hanabi sat there and thought THAT IDIOT, i didn't do it because of that, im not that stupid! Well... maybe i shouldn't let him know just yet, there's still all night! Hanabi sat up pretending to be surprised, "I GUESS YOUR RIGHT! wow, i acted like an idiot, hehehe."

"well yea, let's head to bed, i guess you've had a long day" Naruto looked in the bedroom with shock. "HANABI, DID YOU REQUEST ONE OR TWO BEDS!"

hanabi giggled then lied through her teeth "two but oh well, come on let's go." she left the room long enough for them both to change, naruto was now wearing pajama's, while she was wearing one of HIS t-shirts and some underwear.

As she lay next to him she whispered so naruto couldn't hear her, "this is going to be interesting!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ME: I'd like you all to thank the one who helped write this story by giving me some idea's and who stories will soon come out JADA!

JADA:hey i try but give booby credit he does the details (me: and makes the story up T_T) mostly i only tweak

naruto:she's awesome  
>hanabi:yes she is, we both like her (death glare at naruto)<p>

sakura: COMMENT AND FAV


	5. She FIANLLY says it!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

HA people, sorry i didn't post a new chap for this story in a couple days, I'm helping write a story with Jada, and writing my new story (witch i added myself in) so enjoy this chapter.

As naruto woke up that mourning, he smelled something sweet, he toke a good sniff, it was hanabi's sweet shampoo, and... something. It was a familiar scent, one he couldn't place. He decided to ignore it as he felt Hanbi's head buried in his chest from when she rolled over in the night. He looked at her sleeping face, she was soooooooo cute.

As he admired her, he felt something on his back, two of them in fact, he didn't know what they were, they were to small for pillows, plus... they were kinda squishy. slowly he realized what they felt like, he'd felt something like this before, from all the girls who hugged him from behind. HE JUMPED UP AS FAST AS HE COULD, as soon as he saw who it was, his jaw dropped so low it hit the floor.

He finally knew what the smell was, it was shampoo. SAKURA'S shampoo, laying in the bed, next the a sleeping hanabi, was sakura, THE SAME SAKURA, WHO THREATENED TO BEAT HIS ASS YESTERDAY!

naruto slowly backed away, "was that dream i had real, i know it was a VERY good dream but..." As he backed away sakura slowly woke up, turning her head to look at naruto, she could see the confusion in his eyes.

She giggled as she slowly crawled towards him, wearing an almost see though night gown, "How you doing this mourning sexy, i hope i didn't interrupt the happy couple, i just decided to come in when i found out that you left the door unlocked last night. and WHAT do i find, you and this... little girl in the same bed. i thought you she would need another adult supervisor."

Naruto was confused, didn't she HATE him, before he could ask her why she snuck in his new apartment, he heard a light yawn from behind sakura.

Next thing he knew sakura was face down in the corner of the room, naruto turned to the bed to see a pissed off hanabi,with her byakugan activated. she looked at naruto, "32 palm, my best move", he could see why, she was totally knocked out!

Naruto quickly put sakura out of there apartment, placing her next to neji and tentens door, glad to be rid of her, and kinda scared of what hanabi would do to him if she thought he let her in. And just as he thought, she was more then pissed, after explaining that he didn't lock the door last night, hanabi got up walked behind him, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"well, you idiot what have we learned?" said hanabi while she was making pancakes in the kitchen, naruto lied in the corner, where she told him to sit, sulking as his fake girl friend DEATH GLARED at him. "to always lock the door, and if i ever let her in here I'll end up knocked out next to neji's door."

*AGAIN*, he thought, *NEVER MESS WITH HANABI!*. hanabi looked over at him, "well, today were going out, no one will believe were dating if we don't go anywhere, but let's do it in a way people can see your back, but not crowd around you" (like the hyuga's did).

- LATER THAT DAY-

They were soaring, practical flying while jumping from roof to roof, ninja skills came in handy sometimes, what he didn't understand was why that he had to carry hanabi in his arms, she was capable of jumping herself, every time he asked she said that it was "necessary" for people to think they were dating.

Truthfully he really didn't care, he was having a good time, people were cheering him as he passed over him, girls were giggling at how cute they look together, and franckly she smelled VERY good.

As they dove above the roofs they talked about music, politics, even naruto's adventures while he was gone. Every once and a while he would look down and see her blushing for no reason, either way, red checks or not, she looked so cute as she was in his arms, he finally picked out a restraint, and they landed on the street and hurried in.

After they were shown inside by a doorman they saw that each table was in a different room, and after 5 minutes they were shown to there's. "this is a nice place", naruto said when she sat down beside him. "what should we order, i heard about this place on the rood, the lobster here is good, right?"

"no, just exaggerations from very hungry people, we should order this one", she pointed at the restraints special. it included shrimp, steak and one bowl of ramen. "lets share it, unless you don't like shrimp or steak." she already knew how much he liked ramen.

They were starving when their food got there. "about damn time", naruto said to hanabi as the waitress left, "though this food looks great, let's eat! ITADAKEMASU! Here hanabi, you can have the shrimp, I'm good with ramen and steak!" As he handed her the shrimp he noticed she had a nervous look on her face. "what's wrong?"

She looked at naruto and stuttered "w-w-well, this is our f-f-fr-f-first d-d-D-D-DATE!" she almost yelled at the end, and at this naruto stammered back "i-idiot, were fake d-dating , r-remember?"

She looked taken back for a second, then she decided... it was time to tell him, before he could react she grabbed him by the shoulders, "YOU IDIOT! why don't you get it, form all the clues and hints I've dropped, I'll spell it out for you! I-LOVE-YOU, that's what hinata was talking about you first saw her at the hyuga's house that's why i got you to sleep I'm my room and not the guest room, that's why i got jealous when you and hinata kissed, and why i bashed sakura in the head when i found her trying to seduce you, THAT'S WHY I ASKED FOR ONE BED IN OUR APARTMENT, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT FOX"

Hanabi jumped toward him and knocked him to the ground, she sat on his stomach leaning down on him and whispered" i love you, i have since the i met you before you left, heck i had a crush on you when you beat neji at the chunin exams. if you want me to prove it, here's your proof", she leaned down pressing her lips to his. slowly they both opened there lips letting there tongues meet. "naruto, be my first!" he was shocked.

The door to there room slowly opened. "um, sorry to interrupt, but here's your bill, and well, the other costumers are, well, trying to see in your room." they quickly jumped away from each other, hanabi fainted as soon as she saw the waitress and realized the whole restraint heard her. "H-HERE, YOU GO" naruto paid the women and picked up hanabi, almost sprinting out the restraint.

On the way out he heard someone calling him, it sounded familiar, *It couldn't be* he thought, *could it?*. he turned to see a older version of rocklee, the REAL surprise was that he had dumped the jump suit and grew out his hair, now he was waring jeans, a black shirt, and a jean jacket.

"ROCK LEE!" Was all that he could get out. Lee walked up to him, "either call me rock, or call me lee, now come here dude i haven't seen you in forever!" After hugging Naruto he nudged him in the arm and pointed at hanabi, "you got a catch there, she usually wouldn't date anyone LET ALONE someone 5 YEARS older then her (hanabi is 15, naruto is 20, and YES in it is OK for them to date, at least in this world it is)." Naruto could NOT believe his ears, not only had lee changed, but he was pretty cool now.

"Yo naruto, tomorow i got a date with someone you know, you want to bring hanabi, i think it will be pretty fun!" Naruto looked at hanabi, thought and decided. "SURE, sounds like a blast!" *Tomorrow will be fun* Naruto thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: THANK YOU, this is hopefully and good chapter and my longest chapter. Please enjoy and favorite this fan fic

Naruto: my favorite chapter yet, hanabi was pretty forceful, huh

hanabi: (EXTREME BLUSH) SHUT THE FREAK UP, YOU PERVERTED FOX

Rock Lee: there so the perfect couple


	6. A DOUBLE DATE!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

hi people, sorry i haven't written any of my storeys for a few days, SO PLEASE ENJOY.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sure" naruto told lee, about half an hour ago, now he was at home, where he was going to tell hanabi. he slowly put her down on the bed they shared. "hanabi", he whispered, "time to wake up, please, hanabi, hanabi", he decided to try calling her something else, "wake up... honey"

Suddenly she jetted up to see the man who dare call her his "Honey" of all things, only to blush when she saw it was naruto, "n-naruto, why are you calling me that, it's not like were..." she remembered what happened at the restraint. "d-d-did i really say that?" she stammered, while her checks blushed bright red.

"actually, hanabi, after that happen, well one of my old friends walked up to me and said that..." he stop as he realized she wasn't listening, "are you ok, i know what you said was embarrassing, but it's ok, i ran out before any body could tell who you are, though i wasn't that lucky"

hanabi sat up to look at the one she loved, "naruto, I kinda..." she stopped for a second, "i-i-i-i"; naruto moved close to hear her muttering. "I meant what i-i said in th-th-there, i want y-you to be my, my, MY FIRST TIME!" Naruto was stunned.

when he finally spoke, he wasn't sure if he should do what he was about to do. "if your, sure, i would love to help." he slowly laid down with her.

- ATTENTION: THIS PART OF THE STORY WILL NOT BE TOLD IN THIS FANFIC, BUT IN ANOTHER FANFIC I WILL WRITE LATER NAMED, "NH MISSING PARTS (key word parts)"-

the next morning naruto woke up looking at his new lover, he felt great, ON TOP OF THE WORLD even. At that moment he looked at the clock and jumped out of bed, "hanabi, wake up quick, we got a date today" at that hanabi could not believe her ears (HE ORGANIZED A DATE FOR TODAY), she thought to herself. Naruto quickly dressed.

As soon as he was done he dashed out, "WAIT!" hanabi yelled not done yet. he looked back and blushed as he saw how pretty she looked, she was changed into a beautiful dress that she brought from the hyuga house with her. It was a shorter sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, it was purple, with blue flowers down the side, and around the arm holes was bright red. at the side of the dress was a small slit that showed her upper leg.

Naruto could only stare in amazement. "what are you dressed up for kid", said voice from behind them. they turned towards the one standing at there door, it was sakura haruno, the old teammate who fell in love with naruto while he was gone. Hanabi looked at sakura confidently, "were going on a date, were you going. aw, are you dateless?" She shot the words at her without hesitation.

Sakura glared at her, ready to fight. "now girls, we don't have time for this, hanabi, we have to go, NOW!" Hanabi hurried past sakura, as she did she gave her an evil smile. Sakura was pissed. "so naruto were are we going, the beach, amusement park, maybe in some bushes AT the park", the last one she said to herself, naruto still heard her though.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to do that on a double date." hanabi stopped mid-step and fell flat on her face. as naruto saw this, he realized that he forgot one thing last night. LAST GLORIOUS NIGHT. he forgot to tell her about the double date... she was going to kill him, with a sponge. "i forgot to tell you last night, didn't I?"

Hanabi stared daggers at him, ready to pull a kunia out from where she kept him. (naruto found out last night. BIG surprise there) "I-I tried to tell you last night, but then you said... and we did... and I-I... I'm sorry!"

Hanabi blushed as hard as she could, "I-I-I understand, well let's get going!"

-later, when they get to the meeting place-

"rock lee, is that... your date" naruto and Hanabi just stood there, speechless, as rock lee put is arms around his date. there across from them stood hanabi's giggling big sister, hinata hyuga. hinata looked toward her sister. "I heard about the restraint, about what you asked naruto, so, is he THAT good." Hanabi grabbed naruto, while she blushed and ducked behind him, and hissed in his ear," did you KNOW she was going to be here, cause if you did, you know what i'll do"

He knew that would happen, and he was glad they were in public with plenty of witnesses. he whisperer back, "i had NO idea, he didn't tell me WHO he was dating!"naruto quickly walked past the tree of them, "Soooooooooooo, lets go, the cafe we are going to is around the corner, right?"

After that they walked awkwardly (awkward for naruto and hanabi, anyway) to there destination. Naruto stared as they arrived at the star nin-cafe. naruto led hanabi, who was still in shock over double dating with her older sister, to the table were they were sitting. as she sat down she came out of her shock and began a conversation with lee about tiajutsu, as for hinata she just sat there and blushed at naruto

"um, hinata, why are you blushing at me", as they started to talk hanabi turned from her conversation, while lee ranted about his new secret move, the lotus slice. naruto didn't notice hanabi's attention, as hinata started to talk. "well, naruto-kun, it's just that i was remembering that morning, when we, kissed" she whispered the last word, hanabi could barley hear it. "i was thinking that so far your the second best kisser in the village", hinata made a quick look towards Lee and giggled.

Hanabi chuckled an evil laugh, then she sat back and muttered to herself "Maybe second best at kissing, but he's the BEST in other places!" Sadly she was not good at muttering that day, why you ask? Because at the moment these words left her mouth lee did a spit take all over the next table, and on other costumers food, while they were not there. Hinata's whole face went pink, and smoke came out her ears with a train whistle. While naruto fell out his chair. AND THE WORST OF ALL, the four boys from the hyuga house were in the table behind them. At her comment they all stood up and surrounded naruto, who was still on the floor.

"NARUTO, FIRST YOU COME INTO OUR HOUSE AND KISS HANABI AND HINATA-SAMA, NOW YOU DO... THIS!" They slowly walked toward him, and reached in there pockets. *this is going to get bad", naruto thought. "naruto..." they jumped forward landed on the ground in front of him, bowed and through all the money they had out there pockets at him. "PLEASE TEACH US... PLEASE!" *what was wrong with this guys* Naruto thought as he ran out, hanabi, lee, and hinata fast behind him. all 4 of the boys chased after him trying to learn how he seduced the 2 hottest girls of the hyuga. After a good 10 minutes they finally lost the 4 pervs who wanted to make there family a bunch of inbred retards, or so it seemed.

"N-N-naruto wait up" Hinata panted as she, hanabi, and lee caught up to him in the hidden leafs park. naruto walked over to the nearest park bench and collapsed from the full speed chase he was just in. As naruto sat there catching his breath lee motioned for him to come here. "naruto, i know what will give you more energy then you've had in a while."

hanabi looked at Lee suspiciously, "show me to, i want to see what this 'item' Is!" Actually, hinata, weren't you going to show hanabi something as well?" Hinata nodded at rock lee, "Hanabi, it's about time i gave you these Energy sources." she slowly led hanabi away.

After hanabi was gone Lee pulled something from his pocket that looked like a small book. "After the leaf was destroyed we found jariya's will, apparently he left you something, after seeing this, my whole life changed and i became... cooler." *WHAT, SOMETHING THAT AMAZING! It must be some holy relic of power* Naruto thought, now getting excited.

he watched as Lee slowly unwrapped the item from a light cloth casing. "NARUTO, if you are to inherit this, you will need a strong hand, AND EVEN STRONGER STAMINA!" Lee handed naruto the object, and what he saw made his jaw drop from surprise"

"No wonder this is what pervy sage left me. the title of this book, is... LOLI HENTIA!" He looked at rock lee with a confused look. "And HOW did this change you?" Rock lee took the book and turned a couple pages in.

"This Part right here really got to me", he pointed at the page 45, naruto look to see what he meant, blushing automatically at what he saw, THE MOST perverted manga of his life. The thing was, he could NOT look away, no matter HOW hard he tried!

"Naruto, what exactly are you looking at...", IT WAS HANABI! Naruto spun around putting the book and it's cover in his right pocket before she could see it.

"N-N-N-Nothing, sooooo, what did Hinata show you." he covered up his embarrassment with his words. hanabi blushed and showed him a bag she was carrying with her. "pieces of artwork from the hyuga house. they were Hinata's treasures."

With that Naruto and hanabi walked away both looking away from each other while they awkwardly went home.

As they left, hinata walked up to rock lee, "i gave her half my hentia collection, hopefully they will learn from these 'treasures', thou they sound like there already having a good time!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me:sry if this one is a little late, I did not work on this one as much as i should have, sorry!

jada: ….. i have nothing to say just that u can tell bobby wrote truly is good at these things

Me: ... I INTRODUCE MY STALKER, AND PARTNER IN WRITING, JADA!  
>jada: im only a part time stalker... im much better at the stalker the writing<p>

Naruto: i'm going to kill lee later

Hinata:you know you like that manga, and the loli in your bed!


	7. konohamaru returns

HI PEOPLE, sorry it's been a month since I updated, I've been busy, I will now continue this story you people are either addicted to, or are laughing too hard to care!

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

It's been a month since the little "double date" Naruto planned, and things have been a little frustrating on Hanabi. ESPECIALLY when they found out about each others "treasures" that they got from Lee and Hinata. The only problem other than that was Sakura, who showed up at least 5 times a week to try to steal Naruto, other than that it wasn't that bad.

This morning they woke up and headed to see the Hokage Tsunade, who wanted to talk to them. "Ha-Hanabi, what do you think Granny Tsunade is going to talk to us about?" Hanabi shrugged, not sure what to say. "Maybe she just wants to see how we're doing together?" he suggested.

Hanabi and Naruto walked into her office, to find her eating a bowl of ramen, which Hanabi had to restrain Naruto from jumping towards like a starving dog, "I'll let you eat ramen later" she whispered, "And maybe after that..." she didn't have to finish that sentence, she knew what Naruto had in mind.

After Hanabi's giggles subsided, they turned to see Tsunade staring at them like a pair of perverts who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. "Naruto, Hanabi, you can talk about those fun things later. Now to business, we have a ninja who is returning from a year long A-RANK mission, you two are to act as guides , after that I will assign you all as a team so you can continue missions... do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, but noticed that Hanabi looked shaken, "What's wrong Hanabi, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Hanabi approached the hokage's desk, "Is... HE... coming home!" Tsunade nodded at her. "Oh no, um, Naruto, I think you should know something, about a year and a half ago, I had a boyfriend who reminded me a LOT of you, so... I think you should know who he is!"

Naruto was starting to get confused by the conversation and looked toward Tsunade, who chuckled and began to speak again. "That's right and it should make things interesting. You see, your new team member is..." Behind them the door broke off it's hinges and a tall brown headed boy walked in.

"KONOHAMARU HAS RETURNED, YOU MAY ALL CLAP AND CHEER!" Naruto could not believe his eyes, THIS was Konohamaru, he was as tall as Naruto... wait, HE was Hanabi's ex! Naruto started towards his lover, but Konohamaru got there first.

"HANABI, I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! Say, how about we go to dinner and maybe to that spot in the park where we used to..." Before he could finish Naruto cleared his throat.

"Is that... BIG BRO NARUTO, it's been so long , so how are you doing?" Konohamaru said, seeing his hero for the first time in years!

Naruto grabbed his shoulder, "A LOT better once you stop hugging your big sis Hanabi", Naruto said with a happy smile on his face. While Konohamaru just stood there, thinking about what he meant.

Naruto decided to just say it blankly, "Konohamaru stop hugging Hanabi, or I'll hurt you, she's my girlfriend!" Next thing Konohamaru knew he was FLYING out the window, "BY THE WAY, WE WILL GIVE YOU A TOUR OF THE VILLAGE LATER, and possibly destroy the spot in the park you were talking about." said Naruto, who grabbed Hanabi and walked out of the office.

- later at Naruto and Hanabi's house -

Konohamaru sat in the living room with Naruto and Hanabi, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you two were dating... frankly I thought I would get back and me and Hanabi would sit down in the park and..." he stopped as soon as he saw Naruto glaring at him, while Hanabi had a HUGE blush on her face. "I see I can still make you blush Hanabi!"

Naruto decided to talk, "And I believe I can still kill you... anyway, after a tour of the village, we we will officially be a team, I've decided the appropriate name would be... THE FOX SQUAD!" Hanabi let out a small giggle, while Konohamaru could stop himself from laughing.

"THAT'S MY BIG BRO NARUTO, any way, so when did you two get together anyway?" he said, wanting to know when his love was taken.

"About a month ago" Hanabi squeaked, "We had to go through a good bit too!" Hanabi looked at Naruto.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto, "Was it those Hyuga guys, those four idiots are crazy horn dogs... I wanted to kill them so bad."

Naruto looked at him, "For the first time since you came back, we agree!"

Konohamaru looked at them awkwardly, "Anyway, I don't have a place yet, and this WAS my apartment when I was here, soooooooo, can I stay with you guys?"

Me: There you guys go, hope you liked it, and check out my new fan fic, it's about Hinata and Sasuke!

Naruto: Why am I not in it

Hanabi: So you DO want to be in a romance with those breasts of a sister!

Naruto: You know that's not true!


	8. I'm sorry

My fair readers... i appologize...

i really meant to finish these, i planned so much and spent so much time writting them... but then i just... stopped. You guys deserve better and i apologize but these stories will be finished. I'm am letting my friend **Krystal Kitsune Uchiha** at http:/yourfanfiction.com/viewuser.php?uid=4035 finish unexpected couple and getting revenge, at first. it was a pleasure writing for you, and i will come back with more naruto fanfiction at a later date, but for now... i bid you adue in my own way!

Don't own naruto.

...

Naruto woke up from the party last night with a serious hangover... "oh man that party was sick, i can't even remember how i... got... home." He almost fainted at the sight in front and beside him. Hanabi and Hinata were lying to his left and right, while in front of him was Hinata's boyfriend sasuke, passed out in front of the door.

Naruto Could only Think of one thing to be his last words as neji broke down the door, waking sasuke up. As the two walked toward him, pulling out kunai and daggers. "Where the Fuck are my pants..."

...

And with that i give you a fond farewell, thank you for reading.


End file.
